


Closer

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: In which, Frank "teaches" Foggy how to play, and Matt and Karen make a bet.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> http://redcharade.tumblr.com/post/163599787021/frank-getting-very-close-while-he-tries-to-teach

"What are they doing?" 

Karen jumps when she hears a voice beside her. "Geez! I know you have ninja powers and everything but you can't just sneak up on people like that, Matt." 

"Sorry," Matt chuckles bumping his shoulder against hers. "Is Frank teaching Foggy how to play pool?"  

Karen scoffs and looks over at the two men again. "If you want to call it that. Looks more like the beginning of a porn." 

Matt coughs beside her and Karen turns to find him spluttering his beer. "Fuck. Warn a guy next time, Kare," he complains, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But I am glad that I can't see..." He makes a disgusted noise and then adds, "... _that_." 

"Your loss," Karen smirks bumping her shoulder against his. "20 bucks says they get it on tonight." 

Matt opens and closes his mouth a few times before saying, "If you think that I would actually bet on my best friend getting laid-" 

"100 bucks," Karen counters. 

"Deal!" Matt replies a little too excitedly. "Oh, you are so on, Page." 

"Get ready to become my bitch, Murdock," Karen throws back. "Too much?" 

"Yeah, I'd say so, Karen, yes" Matt replies sarcastically. 

***

Foggy was  _dying_. His whole body is hot and sweaty. His dick is uncomfortably hard in his pants. This is all thanks to Castle, who's pressed up behind him right now. 

Castle is oh...so....close. Foggy is losing his fucking mind. He is leaning over the pool table. Castle is right behind him, his breath hot and heavy against Foggy's ear. The guy has been working in a garage so he smells like motor oil, grease, and sweat. Foggy finds it intoxicating. 

"You okay there, Counselor?" His rough voice makes Foggy’s whole body tremble. 

“Y-yeah,” Foggy manages to stutter. 

Castle clicks his tongue and presses his body even more against Foggy’s. Foggy didn’t even know there was any space left between them. "You're doing it wrong,” he disapprovingly whispers in Foggy's ear.

Foggy bites down on his lips as Castle moves his hand to readjust the cue stick. He doesn't need any help. In fact, he could do this in his sleep. But Castle came up behind him 10 minutes ago and insisted on teaching him how to play. Foggy couldn't say no to the offer. He didn't want to. 

So that's how he got here. 

"Shoot," Castle orders. Foggy can feel the guy getting hard in his jeans. 

As Castle helps him shoot the cue ball, his hard on brushes against Foggy's ass. Foggy lets a soft moan. He doesn't even care if he hit the shot or not. 

Castle's deep, self-satisfied laugh rings in Foggy's ear, and then he moves away. 

Foggy purses his lips together and turns around to glare at him. "You did that on purpose!" 

"Did what on purpose, Counselor?" 

Foggy feels his cheeks heat up but he refuses to back down and instead moves to stand in Castle's personal space. "You asshole, you know what you did." 

The smirk drops from Castle's face. He closes the gap between them and his intense eyes make Foggy shudder and look away. Castle moves to rest his hand on Foggy's hip as he says, "Maybe you should jog my memory,  _Hot Shot_." 

Foggy gulps. He grabs onto Castle's jacket and pulls him closer. His heart beat is racing. He closes his eyes and lets his lips hover near Castle's.

“Foggy!” 

And just like that, the moment gets broken. Foggy groans and lets go of the guy. 

Foggy frowns and turns to look at his best friend. "Seriously, Matt?" 

"Uh... we need to go back to the office,. It's an emergency" Matt sheepishly replies and shrugs his shoulders.

Castle drops his hand from Foggy's hip and takes a step. Foggy immediately misses the warmth of his body. 

Before Foggy can protest, Matt grabs his arm and pulls him away from the pool table. "Come on, we gotta go." 

"Hey! That's cheating, Matt!" 

Foggy hears Karen shout over the music as he's dragged out of the bar behind his best friend. He turns to give one last glance to Castle and sighs. He was  _so close_ to getting what he wanted today.


End file.
